


Finally Love

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alpha Danneel, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Misha, Alpha Ty Olsson, Alpha Vicki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime Stories, Beta Genevieve, Beta Jared, Blow Jobs, Chronic Illness, Coloring, Crib, Daddies Misha and Jensen, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Misha, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen, Dom Misha, Dom/sub, Dysautonomia, Infantilism, Little OC, M/M, Mommies Vicki and Danneel, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega OC, Pacifiers, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrom, Spit Roasting, Stripping, Sub OC, Vibrators, bottles, little Genevieve, little Jared, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on and off little, Emma Evans, has been having a hard time finding alphas and caretakers to settle down with because of her chronic illness. Finally Ty, her friend and doctor who works at the pairing agency gives her file to the alpha couple Jensen and Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Important Meeting

Dr. Ty Olsson smiled as he walked into his office where the alpha couple were waiting for him to gather a few files of littles. “Well, Mr. Ackles and Mr. Collins I've gotten a few files for you that I think would be good fits. You said you wanted a part time little who would potentially want an adult relationship with you as well correct?”

Mr. Collins nodded “that's right, and please, Misha and Jensen is just fine.” He grinned.

Ty nodded “okay good. Shall I go over them with you before you decide if you want to meet any of them? If none of them seem like they would be the right fit there are others we can look at.”

Jensen nodded and looked at his mate “yeah, let's talk about the options.”

Ty began walking through the files with the alphas until he got to the last file. “Now, this last one, her name is Emma Evans. She is an omega and submissive when it comes to the bedroom but not in much more.” He chuckled “she is strictly non-sexual when she is little however would like to have an adult sexual relationship with her caregivers. She is an astronomy and astrophysics professor at the university, where you work Jensen. She has been looking for permanent caregivers for about four years now.”

Misha nodded and frowned “why hasn't she found anyone yet and has she had a string of temporary caregivers?”

“Well the second question is easier to answer. I have been her temporary caregiver, we are pretty compatible and if I wasn't more of a babysitter than a daddy to her I would have adopted her but we just aren't quite compatible enough and our relationship when she isn't little has never been more than friends. Or when she started here patient Doctor. That brings me to one of the reasons she hasn't matched with anybody, and there aren't many reasons for that. When she was a teenager she was diagnosed with POTS, or postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome. Unlike some others with the syndromes he has not grown out of it, though it is my understanding that he has improved quite a bit from where she was when she was first diagnosed.”

The two alphas across from Ty nodded as they listened.

“As you may or may not know taking care of someone with a chronic illness is hard work. So after a little bit of seeing they can't cure her just with their carding they give up and leave her. She's been hurt a few times and it's made me hesitant to introduce her to many potential caregivers. But I think you both might be up to the challenge and Jensen, as a physical therapist you may be more understanding and more equipped to deal with it.” 

Jensen nodded “well, it sounds like we have some stuff to consider.”

Ty nodded “if you would like I can step out while you consider if you want to meet any of these or you can call later with your decision.”

The mates looked at each other having a silent conversation then Misha cleared his throat “actually, I think I can speak for my mate when I say we would like to meet Emma.”

Jensen nodded confirming he wanted that.

The doctor grinned “Great! In that case I will ask you to sit in the waiting room for a few moments while I call her. But before you do, she and I had scheduled some play time for this weekend starting tonight here. If she is okay with it would you be interested in being parts of that?” 

Jensen nodded quickly “yes, that would be amazing.”

“Okay, then why don't you both step out while I call her and I will let you know what she says.”

They nodded and stand up. 

Misha took Jensen's hand in his own as they left the room.

Ty quickly picked up the phone and called Emma.

The omega was locking up her office when she felt her phone vibrate. She pushed some of her short dyed aqua hair behind an ear. She noticed that some of the even shorter dark brown hair on the sides and back was getting long enough to be tuck along with the longer hair from the top of her head. She made a mental note to get a trim before the semester started as she answered the phone “Hey Ty, you don't have to worry, I didn't forget, I'm leaving my office right now.” She smiled some.

Ty chuckled “I know you didn't forget, I wouldn't let you, you've been burning the candle at both ends for long enough. But that's actually not why I called you, well I suppose it is a little bit but not entirely.”

“Oh? Then what is it.” She began walking with her cane out of the building.

“Well you see I have these two alphas here that would like to meet you, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. Jensen is a physical therapist and a teacher at your university and Misha has a design and construction company where they specialize in custom themed rooms apparently.”

“Wait, wait, wait, did you say they want to meet me? Did you tell them about my POTS?” she stopped and sat against the wall feeling like she was going to pass out.

“Yes, I told them about your POTS and they decided to meet you almost right away.”

“Okay, um should I come right over? I was going to drop my stuff off at my apartment before heading over for our playtime but I don’t have to.” She carefully stood making sure she was steady.

Ty nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him “I think it would be good if you came right away. That way the meeting won’t eat into your little time and I know you need as much as you can get right now. Also, you don’t have to decide now but it might be good for them to be there for a bit of your little time tonight. You know if you like then sooner or later you will be little with them so you can get it over with tonight. I will be with you the whole time and it will just be a few hours at most then just the two of us will move on to my place for the rest of the weekend.”

“Yeah I know, maybe, if I feel a connection then okay.” she got in her car. “I have to hang up so I can drive, is there anything else?” 

“No I don’t think so, pizza sound good for dinner?”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me. See you in a few minutes.”

“See you soon.”

Emma hung up and smiled, despite her past she couldn’t help but think to herself that this time everything would work out. 

Ty got the prospective adopters to come back into the office. “Okay, so she should be here in a few minutes, she said she will wait and see what she thinks about you both before deciding if she wants you to be present during play time tonight. Now, she might not want you there for a while even if she does feel like you might be compatible. I've watched Emma get more and more hesitant to let new possible caregivers meet her little self. Also I want to be sure you understand that if she decides you all aren't compatible together then that doesn't mean anything other than your styles don't fit what she's looking for, not that she or anyone thinks you are bad caregivers. This is just your first meeting a lot of little parents meet quite a few littles before they find someone who is perfect for them.” He gave a reassuring smile.

Misha took a deep breath and nodded trying not to get his hopes up and think realistically about this all. “Okay, so is there a specific way this meeting will work?”

“Nothing set in stone, but there are a few things I would suggest. At some point outline your limits and encourage her to outline her own. That will help you figure out if your sexual preferences are compatible as well. And try to remember you haven't gotten to the first date phase, this is more of a job interview, not only for her but for both of you as well. You have a job opening that she is applying for and vice versa you need to figure out if she fills the job requirements for you and she needs to figure out the same in a very short period of time.”

Jensen nodded “and we should probably try and figure out if we are up to the challenge of taking care of a chronically ill little and being in a relationship with a chronically ill omega.”

Misha agreed with his mate’s idea “so a lot to cover in an hour or so.”

The three alphas sat and chatted until Emma got to the agency.

She gently tapped on Ty’s office door.

He grinned and called out “come on in!” 

Nervously the omega stepped in “hi Ty.” She waved a bit.

Ty stood “Emma, this is Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles.” He gestured to each of the men as he introduced them.

As they were introduced the alphas stood. They both shook Emma’s hand.

Misha grinned, he couldn't even begin to say how little the picture in the file did her justice. And her scent? It was amazing, and the way her nerves affected her scent just made him want to wrap her in a blanket, give her some hot chocolate, and cuddle her until she felt better. “It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. Ty has told us a lot about you.”

Jensen smiled, he could practically hear what his mate was thinking. He was thinking it too.

Ty grinned as he watched the three of them interact and scent each other. He saw on the looks on their faces and knew they would work out, those were the faces of three people who found exactly what they were looking for. “Well. I will leave you all to talk. When you are ready just press this button,” he gestured to a button on the phone/intercom “and I will be with you shortly, or I will come when it's time for Emma to start transitioning to her little space, whichever comes first.”

Emma blushed a little but nodded “thanks Ty, it okay if I use your chair?”

He patted her shoulder as he walked a past, “have at it, tiger.” He smiled “I will see you all again in a little bit.” and left the office.

The three of them all sat down smiling. 

Emma relaxed in the large chair and noted to herself that the two scents coming from the alpha’s across from her were affecting her in a way she had never experienced before. She couldn’t quite define the feeling. She wanted to dive into the mix of scents and cover herself in them, the scents right now just made her want to slip into little headspace but she could definitely see how if she weren’t teetering on the edge of littleness the scents would be insanely arousing and make her want to submit. “So, what would you guys like to start with?” she tried to keep her tone casual but she could tell her nerves slipped through as well.

Jensen cleared his throat and pulled himself out of his thoughts. “Well, we understand we don’t have much time so we don’t eat into your little time, so how about we jump right in with limits? Does that sound okay to you?” He waited for her to nod, “Okay, great! So I think we are all on the same page when we say we don’t want to mix sex and age play.”

The omega nodded “Yes and when it does come to sex I am a natural submissive and to be honest I wouldn’t mind trying submission to other aspects of life as long as I don’t have to be submissive to people who don’t deserve it.” 

Misha nodded “that's fair. So do you have any hard limits and soft limits?”

She nodded yet again “yes. No blood, vomit, or scat play ever. Or whips or needles. Soft limits are, caning, and breath play, but I would only be willing to do breathplay if we all researched it together and learned the safest way to do it with POTS, and caning only if I really fuck up.”

Misha nodded and made a quick note of those on his phone “those are almost exactly ours except breathplay that neither of us ever want to do. Too many variables to make it dangerous.” He smiled reassuringly.

Emma relaxed a little “great!”

Jensen nodded “what about when you are little? Anything we should watch out for? Especially with POTS?”

“Well, off the top of my head. I need you to be sure I take my meds on time. Luckily I am still able to swallow them in my little space, albeit one at a time rather that all at once like I usually can. Also I need lot of water and salt. Gatorade is a good way to do that all in one. Sometimes I pass out, it's very occasional and usually I am good about catching it and sitting down before I do but sometimes in my little space it is harder for me to do that.”

Misha took notes. “Anything else?”

Emma bit her lip and shook her head “not that I can think of right now, my brain fog is pretty bad right now sense it's so tired.”

“No problem, if something comes up while you are little is Ty a good person to ask?”

“Yeah, he would be perfect, he would also be able to give you a more technical answer than I can.” She smiled, these were the first people to ever really ask her about how to handle her illness when she is little, before she always got the impression that people thought it would just go away. “So tell me a little about yourselves, you have my file that can tell you a lot about me but I don't have anything to go on for you.”

Jensen chuckled and nodded “fair enough, I am a physical therapist and physical therapy teacher at the same university as you. I really only teach one class and then the rest of my time work closely with the sports teams when someone gets hurt.”

Misha nodded “And I own my own interior design and construction company. We specialize in working with themes especially, from some slight details to full blown making it feel like you are underwater or whatever the customer wants.” He chuckled to himself “God that is practically my sales pitch sorry.”

She smiled “no it's okay. It does give me a good idea of what you do so it works. So what about family?”

They all chatted for a while, just getting to know each other more and genuinely enjoying their company. Until Ty gently knocked on the door.

He stepped in “so, how's it going?”

Emma grinned and stood up “Awesome! I want them to be there during part of tonight's playtime!” 

Jensen and Misha looked at each other with equal parts surprise and excitement, realizing they had entirely forgotten to ask about this evening.

The doctor smiled and nodded “great! Now how about you and I go and get you ready and get you to slip into your headspace then we will come get them? I'm glad you are comfortable with them so soon but this play time has been put off long enough and I don't want you fighting it even subconsciously because they are in the room. Okay?”

Emma suppressed a sigh and nodded “okay.” She took his outstretched hand and followed him out after he explained to Jensen and Misha how long he thought it would be.


	2. Little With the New Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins her weekend of being little, by playing with Misha and Jensen to figure out how compatible they are in that way.

Ty brought Emma to a little private nursery. They didn't usually do much in any of the rooms like this except have Emma transition to little because there weren't many distractions but still had the necessities. This time, Emma’s bag was waiting in there for them, she had left it at the front desk and Ty got it and put it in the nursery so they could put her clothes there and would have her pills nearby when she needed them. “Okay little one, let's get you changed into something a bit more comfortable.”

She nodded and slipped off her shoes.

He tutted jokingly and laughed “that is one bad habit I will never be able to break from you is it?”

She smiled and shook her head “not a chance, I'm too lazy for the lesson to stick for long.”

He smiled and gently pulled her shirt over her head “so you like Jensen and Misha?”

She nodded and let him undress her “yeah, they seem nice and interesting, and we seem really compatible, they have the same sexual limits as me which is always a plus.”

He folded the shirt before setting it aside and taking off her bra. “And Jensen's medical background could really help.”

“Yeah but I am a little bit worried about him coming home from work and then it just feeling like more work to him because he has to deal with me.”

“Oh Emma, if this is the right fit for all of you it won't feel like work. It never feels like work to me to take care of you, even on your bad days. You're my friend, and even if we both agree this should never be a permanent thing I still like taking care of you. It's nice to finally allow myself to be emotionally invested in someone I take care of. All day I have to wall myself off from my patients and I'm sure it's the same for Jensen. It can be hard on a natural caregiver.”

She bit her lip and nodded “okay.” She had slipped more into her little headspace a little bit.

Ty pulled her pants and underwear down “step out for me. Do you want a pull up or a diaper today?” Normally if it had been this long since Emma was little he wouldn't give her the choice and put her in a diaper but this also being a first playtime with potential caregivers he didn't want to push her too far.”

She held onto his shoulders and carefully stepped out of the pants and underwear. Her socks came off inter process but she didn't care, try would probably put those nice and warm booties on her once he felt how cold her feet were anyway. “I think I want a diaper if that's okay?” She blushed a little, part of her adult side was still clinging.

“Of course it's okay, silly!” He smiled beginning to talk to Emma more like a child to help her relax into little space. “Let's get you up on the changing table so I can get you dressed.” He lifted her up without even having to tap into his alpha strength. She had trouble gaining weight and keeping weight because of POTS so she was generally just a few pounds over a hundred, quite a bit less than what he lifted in the gym most days. “I brought you a Gail Carriger onesie.” He lay her on the table and pulled the strap over her waist so she wouldn't roll off while he got everything together before grabbing his duffle full of the stuff he knew he would need and the clinic didn't have.

She grinned, no matter if she was little or big she loved Gail Carriger and her books. “Which one?”

“Let me see.” The alpha doctor pulled out the onesie and some sweatpants “it's the one that says ‘Pickleman in Training’ is that's okay?”

The omega nodded “yes!” She giggled a little as she settled into her little headspace more.

Ty pulled out a stuffed octopus in a top hat “and look! Vieve!”

She giggled and made grabby hands for the toy. She was usually the one that brought her toy to and from their play sessions but last time she accidentally left it at Ty’s so he promised he would bring it. She had found herself missing seeing the toy around her apartment and when she is little it is essentially her security blanket.

The alpha smiled and rubbed the plush toy against her face before handing it to her. He got some diapering things out. “So what do you think you want to play with first?”

She shrugged “I dunno.”

He smiled and lifted her legs up to slide the diaper under her. “Do you want to color, or play with blocks, or something else?”

“Hmm, I wanna color.”

“Okay, you can color. Maybe Jensen and Misha will color with you?”

She nodded and looked up at him “will you color with me?”

“I will color a little bit but I have to do a little bit of work on my computer, that's why we had to play here this evening remember?”

She scrunched up her nose and nodded “that's boring.”

“I know it is but I only have to do a little bit then I will be able to play with you and we can eat dinner.”

She sighed and nodded “okay.”

He smiled and ruffled her hair “okay, sit up for me for one second.”

She sat up and let him manipulate her into the onesie as sweatpants.

“Okay! That's all done! Now should we go find Misha and Jensen?” He picked her up ad rested her on his hip.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him “Paci.”

“Oh! I'm sorry, here you go.” He picked up a pacifier and gently pressed it into her mouth “now are we ready?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Okay!” He carried her out to the waiting room where the other alphas were waiting.

Misha looked up as they walked in “Well aren’t you the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen?” He smiled and stood up.

Emma giggled and blushed a little. She lay her head on Ty’s shoulder and smiled behind her pacifier.

Ty patted her back “Can I hand you to Misha while I go and get a few things from my office? You can show them where the coloring stuff is and they can help you get it out.”

She nodded and reached out to Misha.

He happily stood and took her into his arms.

Jensen stood behind his mate and booped the little girl’s nose.

The doctor grinned “Okay, meet you in room 29 in a few minutes.” He walked back toward his office.

“Okay,” The lighter haired alpha clapped his hands together, “Let’s go find room 29.”

Misha nodded and they walked down the hall, checking the room numbers as they walked.

Soon they stepped into the playroom and Jensen turned on the lights. “So, little one, where are the coloring supplies.

She pointed to a cabinet against the opposite wall.

Misha nodded and set her down “Let’s go get it then!”

She held Jensen’s hand, mostly so she wouldn’t fall over, and walked over to the cabinet. She pulled out a box of crayons.

Jensen took out the paper “Okay, where should we color? A the table?”

“Yeah.” she said it a little quietly, still feeling a little bit nervous about being little with the new men. She began walking toward the table but quickly plopped herself down on the floor.

The younger alpha frowned a little “Did you get dizzy, sweetheart?”

The little girl whimpered a little and nodded before setting the crayons aside and pulling her knees to her chest. She sucked faster on her pacifier.

Misha squatted next to her, “It's okay honey, do you need some water?” he ran his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded.

Jensen set the paper down, “I’ll go get her a bottle.”

Misha nodded and sat down pulling the upset omega into his lap. “You were so good for catching it and sitting down. Such a smart little girl.” He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

She sniffled and clung to his shirt, trying to avoid having a meltdown right away with these men that she really liked.

Jensen brought over a bottle of water, “Can I give it to her?”

Misha smiled “Sure, I got to carry her here, you can give her the bottle.” He patted the floor next to them for Jensen to sit.

Jensen grinned as he sat and opened his arms for Misha to transfer the upset girl to his lap. He hugged her tight once she was in his arms, “It's okay little one, let’s get some water in you and it will help you feel better.” He gently removed the pacifier and replaced it with the bottle. “There we go, that’s nice isn’t it?”

She slowly began to relax again as she sucked down the water, at least they didn’t leave as soon as she showed symptoms.

Misha kissed Jensen’s cheek and Emma’s forehead, “When you are done with your water we can just sit on the floor and color for a while, you don’t have to get up again.”

She smiled a little and some water dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

The older man chuckled and wiped the water away and gently wiped away the couple of tears that had fallen from her eyes. “You're getting all wet honey. That won't be comfortable.”

She closed her mouth more but it was still obvious she was smiling. It wasn't long before she whined a little and pushed the bottle away. “Done now.”

Jensen nodded and set the half filled bottle aside “okay, want to color now?”

She nodded and sat up but stayed in his lap.

Misha handed her a piece of paper and opened the crayons.

Emma patted Jensen’s chest and Misha’s shoulder “you both color with me too!”

Jensen chuckled and nodded “okay, we'll color with you.” He grabbed a piece of paper as well and picked up a crayon.

They all drew for a little bit, well Emma scribbled, before Ty came in.

“Oh! Did Emma get dizzy or was this just where she wanted to color?” The doctor walked over smiling at the fact she looked perfectly happy nestled in the physical therapist’s lap and noticing the half drunk bottle of water.

Misha looked up and nodded “yeah, we had a little bit of a hiccup but we got her some water and she seems to be feeling a little better and we just haven't tried to move.”

Ty nodded and sat down opening his laptop and setting it next to him so he could color and work at the same time. “When you get hungry let me know okay Em?”

She nodded not looking up from her paper “Okay, not yet.”

“That’s fine, It's only a quarter to five. But you should take your pills soon okay?”

Emma sighed and nodded “Okay.”

The doctor smiled a little, knowing the omega didn’t like how long it took when she was little, “You can finish your picture first though.”

She grinned behind her pacifier and nodded. She grabbed another color and made a few more scribbles with it.

Jensen was impressed that what started as a bunch of scribbles was actually beginning to form into a flower, granted a bit of an abstract flower but definitely a flower and wasn’t looking like a child’s drawing all that much. He reminded himself that Emma wasn’t actually a child, just a little and was bound to have some more adult actions and thoughts. There was of course a large part of the economy making entertainment for littles that will keep their adult brains active but not pull them out of their little headspace.

Soon Emma finished her picture and handed it to Jensen smiling.

“Wow! Is this for me?”

She nodded “Yeah!”

“Well thank you very much, it’s amazing! Can I put it up in my office?” He was honored to be given the drawing.

Emma nodded hesitantly.

Ty smiled, everything about these guys just keep proving they will be perfect for Emma and that Emma can tell even if she hasn't consciously realized it yet. “Okay Em, let's give you your pills then you can color some more.” He pulled a few different pill bottles out and shook one pill out of each “Jensen, how much water does she have left in their?”

Physical therapist checked the bottle “about eight ounces, should I get more?”

“No that should be enough for her to take her pills.”

Jensen nodded and passed the bottle to Ty.

Ty counted out the pills making sure he got them all then handed one to her and the bottle.

One by one she took each pill. By the end most of the water was gone and Emma realized how hungry she was getting. “Ty Ty! I’m hungry!” She whined a little bit.

“Okay okay. I'll order the pizza, do you want pepperoni?” He chuckled.

She pouted and nodded, she wanted to eat now!

He asked the other two alphas wanted then ordered the pizza’s, one small pepperoni for Emma and a supreme pizza for the three of them. “Emma tends to get a little picky when she is little, when she is big she is generally a pretty adventurous when it comes to eating.”

They chuckled and nodded.

Misha smiled “our friend Jared is very similar, he's an on and off little beta. He's also six four and like two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscles. Seeing him with his mates can be very confusing, Vicki and Danneel are both alphas but they look tiny next to him. Luckily they have their alpha strength or it would be impossible for them to care for Jared, who is a very headstrong little boy.”

“Jared Padalecki?” Ty smiled “he's one of my patients. They do look like an odd group, but I'm sure you can attest, they have great chemistry.”

Jensen smiled and nodded, “They really do. And they just met another on and off little, that they have been dating and playing with, her name is Gen and it really looks like Jared will be having a sister soon.”

“That's fantastic! It's been awhile since I have seen them so I hadn't heard. He's a very energetic little and definitely needs someone to play with.”

The little girl began squirming some as she colored.

Misha opened his mouth to comment on it but stopped when Ty gave him a small shake of the head.

Emma had a hard enough time using her diaper, even when she was little that if someone commented on it before she was done she would refuse to use it at all at the very least for a few hours. Slowly she began to let herself go and felt her diaper get warm and wet. She put her pacifier back in her mouth and sucked it hard and fast.

Ty smiled reassuringly “good job, Em! Would you rather I change you or do you think Misha and Jensen could?”

She blushed and whimpered.

Jensen patted her back “it's okay little one, Misha and I would love to take care of you in that way but if you aren't ready we entirely understand.”

Misha nodded and brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

She nodded a little and pointed to Ty.

He nodded and got up having expected the answer but wanted to give her the chance in case he was wrong. “Okay, let's get you comfy again.” He carefully picked her up “we will be right back.”

The dark haired man nodded “okay, take your time.

The doctor carried Emma to a changing table that was set up behind a screen. A lot of littles disliked being changed in “public” areas, so that was one of the ways the clinics helped with that. “Okay!” He lay her down and took off her sweatpants and unsnapped her onesie. “Baby girl, can you tell me how many times you have gone potty today before this?” It was one of the simplest ways to figure out how hydrated she kept herself throughout the day.

She hummed a little in thought before holding up three fingers.

He nodded and kissed them “good girl. That's perfect!” He quickly changed her diaper, talking to her the whole time. “The picture you have to Jensen was very good! I could tell he really loved it! If you want tomorrow you can help me a little with gardening. I have a few things I want to plant. Does that sound fun?”

She smiled a little behind her pacifier and nodded.

“Okay! That's great, but you will have to drink lots and lots of Gatorade for me because it is supposed to be very hot.” He taped up the new diaper and redressed her. “Alright, do you want to keep coloring until the food comes?”

She nodded and held onto him as he lifted her. As a little Emma had a fairly long attention span, she and Ty have a theory that it's part of her body's way of keeping herself from getting even more exhausted.

Ty set her back down where she had been coloring and picked up her now empty bottle. He filled it up with some Gatorade and gave it back to her.

She put her pacifier aside and began drinking the Gatorade. She colored a little more with her other hand before holding the picture out to Misha. She set her bottle down “For you!” She grinned.

Misha smiled and took it, “Thank you! This is amazing Emma! I love it!”

She giggled, her stomach growled a little and that just made her giggle more.

Misha laughed and pulled her into his lap. “Such a silly little girl!” He began tickling her.

 

She squealed and squirmed, not actually trying to get away.

Jensen and Ty laughed as they watched the two.

Jensen lean over towards Ty, “I really hope this works out. Misha and I have really enjoyed this so far.”

Ty nodded, “I can tell she likes you both, I have never seen her so comfortable with two caretakers so soon.”

Jensen nodded “That’s reassuring to hear.”

The doctor patted Jensen’s back and smiled “only time will tell.”

Misha stopped tickling Emma and helped her calm down a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this, I know this feels kind of packed with a bunch of different AUs. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally started writing it and wasn't even sure if I wanted to post it or not. I decided to post it because there are very few fics that involve POTS, which I have, and I was a little bit frustrated with that. Feel free to ask questions about POTS, in the comments and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Also in the comments, let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see happen in this fic!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pizza comes and they all have dinner.

Emma stayed in Misha’s lap and yawned a little. She picked up her bottle and pressed it into Misha’s hand.

Misha grinned at his mate then back down at the little girl, “You want me to give you the rest of your Gatorade?”

She nodded a little tiredly “Yeah.”

“Okay” Misha guided the nipple into her mouth. 

Ty grinned “Don’t fall asleep Em, the pizza will be here soon and you need to eat a little bit.”

She huffed a little around the bottle but kept her eyes open. 

It was barely a minute before there was a knock on the door and Ty came back from answering it with the pizzas “Okay, let’s move to the table.” 

Misha nodded and handed the bottle to Jensen and picked Emma up. “Let’s get you in the highchair.”

She clung to him “NOOOOOOO!”

He winced a little from the yell being right in his ear “Why not, Little One? Don’t you want to eat.”

“No highchair.” she began tearing up, she wanted to be held.

Misha looked to Ty, not wanting to go against a rule he had for Emma. 

Ty sighed “Okay, Em, no highchair tonight.” he looked at Misha “I can hold her while you both eat.”

Emma gripped the man holding her tighter as she began crying.

Misha rubbed her back “It’s okay, I can hold her and eat, I can eat pizza with one hand.”

Ty nodded and set everything down on the table “Okay, would you guys rather water or gatorade to drink? Sorry, I didn’t think about anything else.”

Jensen sat down and set out the paper plates “water is fine with me.”

Misha nodded “Me too.” He sat down and adjusted Emma a little bit “It’s okay little one, I’ve got you, I’m not putting you down.” He kissed he forehead and glanced at Jensen feeling a little worried but at the same time happy that she got so upset at the prospect of being out of his arms.

Jensen grinned “She’s already got us tied around her little finger.”

“That’s definitely true.” He smiled down at the little girl who was now sitting in his lap drinking the rest of her bottle.

Ty brought three glasses of water over and opened the pepperoni pizza and put a slice on a plate for Emma, “Want me to cut it up Em?”

She shook her head. 

“Okay, but be careful, it's hot.”

She nodded “Okay.”

Misha smiled and thanked Jensen when he put a piece of the supreme pizza on his plate.

Emma ate happily while the adults talked about boring work stuff. When she finished her piece she tapped Misha's chest.

He smiled down at her “what is it little one?”

“More please?” She pointed at her empty plate.

Misha nodded “of course.” He got her another slice of pizza. “Do you you need anything else.”

She shook her head as she bit into the piece.

Ty nodded “Okay, let us know if you want any more or anything else.”

She nodded “Okay.”

Ty smiled “I’m a little surprised she didn’t want to be fed today, I mean she wanted you to give her a bottle.”

Jensen nodded “Maybe it’s because I gave her her bottle of water earlier so she wanted to see what it was like to have Misha give her one.”

Emma grinned, happy Jensen understood her.

The doctor chuckled “Looks like you got it right. Did he Em?” 

She nodded “Yeah!”

Misha smiled “well I hope you liked both experiences.” 

She giggled and nodded.

The mates beamed at each other.

Dinner didn't last much longer and Emma didn't end up having any more to eat. While the men ate she drank more of her Gatorade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I know its a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry, from now on I think the chapters will probably be around this length.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see happen in this fic!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	4. Say Goodnight

When everyone had finished eating, Misha helped Ty clean up and Jensen brought Emma over to the couch. Ty had suggested they put on the tv to help Emma wind down a little bit.

Jensen settled her in his lap and picked up the remote, “Okay sweetheart, does Disney Channel sound okay?”

Emma nodded “Yeah” she puckered her lips a little then frowned. 

“Aw, what's that for honey?”

“Paci.” she whispered and blushed a little.

Jensen nodded and looked around when he didn't find one he asked Misha to get her one.

Misha found her pacifier and gently pressed it into her mouth.

Emma relaxed more once she had a Paci in her mouth. It was about a half an hour before she began dozing.

All of the men were powerless not to find her anything but adorable, with her pacifier in her mouth, all curled up with her head turned into Jensen’s chest.

Ty chuckled quietly, “I should probably get her back to my place so I can get her to bed.”

Jensen nodded “should I wake her up?”

“Yeah, the tantrum that will come from her having to say goodbye and goodnight for tonight will be easier to deal with than the one that will come from her realizing she never got to say either to you both.”

Jensen nodded and patted the omega’s back “come on sweetheart, time to wake up.”

She whined “nooooooo.”

Ty chuckled “don't you want to say goodbye before we leave?”

She shook her head.

“You don't want to say goodbye?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Not leaving.” She pouted.

Ty sighed and picked her up “you're very tired little one, we have to go home and get you a bath before bed still.”

She started crying “nooooooo! Stay!”

Jensen stood and rubbed her back “it's okay sweetheart. We’ll see each other again soon I promise. But it will feel so nice to sleep.”

She sobbed and reached for him and Misha.

Misha smiled softly. “Tell you what, how about tomorrow you draw us pictures so we will have to see you again. That way you'll know we're not lying.” The logic didn't really make sense but he figured to a tired little it probably did, especially one who's little space was so young.

She calmed a little and nodded “‘Kay.” She didn't stop reaching for the other alphas.

Jensen smiled “want us to give you big hugs before you leave with Ty?”

She nodded.

Jensen hugged her first then Misha hugged her and wiped her tears. “Now, be good for Ty okay?”

She nodded and sniffled. She wrapped her arms around Ty’s neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

Ty kissed the top of her head and picked up his bag. “Okay, I promise, you will see them again soon. Can you wave good bye?” He paused at the door for her to wave.

She flapped her hand tiredly, “buh-bye”

They chuckled and waved back.

Emma cried on Ty’s shoulder as she was carried out of the agency. 

Ty rubbed her back “It’s okay Em, you’ll get to see them soon.” 

She began full on sobbing and shook her head. “N-no.”

“You’re not going to see them again? But they like you.” He wasn’t sure where this was coming from exactly.

She shook her head again “D-do-don’t w-want m-me.” 

“Oh, honey, I understand now, you think they like playing with you but don’t want to be your daddies?”

She nodded, rubbing her runny nose on his shirt. “Yeah. Too sick for daddies.”

Ty came to a decision and turned back to the agency. He set her down once he got back to the door. “Okay, Emma, I know you're tired and scared but I need you to be brave for just a little bit and stay awake. Then we can go home. It will just be twenty minutes, tops.”

She took her pacifier out of her mouth “am I in trouble?”

“No Em, you're not in trouble. You are a very good girl. We are just going to go inside and talk to Misha and Jensen.”

She whimpered and shook her head, putting the pacifier back in.

“Yes we are. I want to show you that they do like you enough that being sick is not a deal breaker.”

She sniffled and wiped her nose “otay.”

Ty smiled and picked her up again “good girl.”

She club to him and sucked hard and fast on her pacifier.

The ran into Jensen and Misha in the hallway, they were surprised to see the doctor and little.

Misha smiled “hey guys. I thought you left already?”

Ty nodded “Well we were about to leave but then Emma said something that I think you and Jensen should hear. Go ahead Emma, what did you say right before I turned around.”

She whimpered a little “Too sick for daddies.” once she was done she buried her face in Ty’s chest.

Misha and Jensen felt their hearts break a little bit at that.

Jensen stepped forward and rubbed her back. He looked at Ty for permission to take her into her own arms.

Ty nodded and let Jensen take her.

She cried out of fear, she wasn’t sure what exactly she was afraid of, she was just scared.

Jensen held her close and rubbed her back. “Sh, sweetheart, deep breaths, you’re okay.” He waited until Emma calmed down a little “Okay hon, let us tell you something.”

Misha rubbed her back “We knew we wanted to try and be your daddies just from talking to you for a little while, and when you are big we seem really good together too.” 

She looked up “Really?”

Jensen nodded “Really really. And the only reason you have to go home with Ty is because we don’t know how to take care of you the right way yet.”

“I’m too much work?”

Misha quickly shook his head “No little one, not too much work, we just want to be sure we won’t do something wrong before we play without Ty.”

She bit her lip and nodded “I'm good?”

Jensen chuckled and nodded “you are very good.”

She smiled and hugged them both.

Misha patted her back “okay, think you can go home with Ty now?”

She pouted “want you!”

Jensen smiled “I'll tell you what. We can't go with you tonight but after your bath Ty can FaceTime us and we will read you a bedtime story, okay?”

She sighed dramatically and nodded.

Ty chuckled and took her from Jensen's arms. “Okay Em, time to go. Say bye-bye again.”

She waved at the other men, this time she was smiling, though she didn't like having to leave them.

Misha and Jensen both waved and said goodbye before Ty carried her back outside to the car.

Emma dozed a little in the car on the way to Ty’s house but was awake again by the time they pulled into the driveway. “See D-Misha and Jensen now?”

Ty smirked a little when he heard the slip up “No not yet, after bath time. They have to get to their home and choose the perfect book to read to you.” he got out and opened her door.

She pouted and put her arms up to signal she wanted to be held.

Ty smiled and unbuckled her before picking her up. “Come on, let’s get you in the bath then into some cozy pajamas.” He carried her and his bag inside.

She wrapped her arms around him and yawned.

Ty set his bag down and carried her to the guest bathroom “okay, let's get you all nice and clean. The warm water will feel so nice.”

She smiled softly as he set her down and let him undress him. By now she doesn’t feel any embarrassment when Ty undresses her because she is so used to him, diaper changes she still felt embarrassed but they have found that distracting her works well to keep from a tantrum. 

Ty finished getting her undressed “Do you want any toys?” He got the bucket of bath toys out. 

She shook her head “Wanna get done fast!” she giggled.

Ty chuckled and nodded “Okay, well I’m going to leave the bucket next to the tub so if you want any you can just grab them.” he turned on the water and tested it until it was the right temperature. “Alright, time to get in.” He helped the little girl carefully get into the water.

Emma yawned as the warm water enveloped her.

“Okay ready for me to wash your hair?”

“Yeth.” she said behind her pacifier and closed her eyes.

He grabbed the cup that they kept by the tub and gently poured the water over her hair, cupping his hand on her forehead so the water would go to the side of her face. He hummed softly to her as he rubbed the shampoo into her hair. The suds got tinted slightly blue from her hair dye.

She swayed a little to his hums, enjoying the feeling of the water swishing around her and her hair being washed.

“Okay, I’m going to rinse your hair, keep your eyes closed tight.”

She nodded and squeezed her eyes closed so no soap could get in.

Ty carefully rinsed all of the shampoo out of her hair, “Do you want me to condition your hair tonight too or no?”

She nodded her head “Haven’t in awhile.”

Ty nodded and they went through the motions again before he washed the rest of her body.

While she was being washed Emma picked up a rubber alligator and a plastic boat to play with.

Once he was done washing her he sat back and let her play for a bit before saying “Let me know when you want to get out.”

She nodded “I want out now.”

“Okay” Ty stood and helped her out, he quickly wrapped a towel around her.

She giggled as he rubbed her body and hair with the towel.

He drained the tub, “which pajamas do you want?”

“Kitties.” Em yawned again.

“Okay, can you sit down and wait for me while I go get that stuff? We still have to brush your teeth and stuff.”

She nodded and sat on the bath mat. She took her boat and duck out of the tub and started playing with them in front of her.

Ty was quick about getting her pajamas and the stuff for her diaper. Once he got back to the bathroom he was quick about getting her dressed as well. “Okay! Want to help me get your bottle ready so you can have it while Jensen and Misha read to you?”

She smiled tiredly and nodded. She held her arms up to be picked up.

The doctor happily obliged. He carried the omega to the kitchen and set her on the counter. “What do we need?”

“Bottle and milk.” She giggled.

He nodded “That’s right!” He got out the almond milk since Emma was slightly lactose intolerant and a bottle. “But how do we make it warm?!”

She giggled and pointed to the microwave next to her. 

“Oh of course! How could I have forgotten?” He said in a silly, overly dramatic tone. 

He put the bottle filled with milk in the microwave. “Okay, you can press the button.”

She grinned and started the machine. 

He smiled and took one of her feet, he could tell there was some blood pooling so he began massaging the foot and doing “This Little Piggy” when he finished the poem he switched to the other foot to do the same. 

She giggled at the poem and enjoyed the foot massage. 

When the microwave dinged Ty took the bottle out and shook it a bit to be sure there weren’t any cold or really hot places. He tested it on his wrist before handing the bottle to Emma. “Let’s go get you in bed and call Jensen and Misha.” He carried her towards the nursery.

The nursery was jungle themed, Ty and Emma had agreed that it would work well for her and was most likely to be a theme that would work for his future little as well. The walls were green and had brown trim near the floor and ceiling. They also had decals of different animals. The ceiling was a pastel blue and had glow in the dark stars that Emma put up one time when she was big so they were in all of the right places for what they decided was somewhere in Brazil in the summer. 

Emma liked the nursery but even though it was where she has spent most of her little nights since she and Ty started their “relationship” it didn’t feel like hers. Suddenly she panicked and squirmed around in Ty’s arms, trying to look around.

“Woah there little one, what is it?”

She began crying “Vieve!” she sucked quickly on her pacifier.

“Oh. It’s okay, she’s in my bag, let’s go get her so she can hear the story too.” He went back downstairs to find the stuffed octopus before finally making it to the nursery. He set her in her crib and sat on the edge. 

“Jensen and Misha now?” She looked at him hopefully.

Ty smiled and nodded “Yep, let me call them.”

She nodded and snuggled down in the crib while she drank some of her milk.

Ty called Misha’s phone on Facetime.

Misha answered with a big smile “Hi Ty, is it time for us to read a certain little girl a bedtime story?”

Ty nodded “Yeah, and she can’t wait! Say hi Em!” He held the phone so Emma was in the frame and could see Misha and Jensen when he popped into frame as well. 

She smiled and waved “Hi!”

Jensen smiled “Hi sweetheart! Would you like it if we read a little from a Magic Tree-house book?”

“Yeah!” She grinned, she loved those books when she was little, they were young enough that there weren’t many themes her little self couldn’t handle but complex and filled with enough information to keep the adult part of her brain satisfied.

Ty chuckled “Good choice there, she loves those things.”

Misha nodded “This one is the first, Dinosaurs Before Dark, I hope that’s okay with you Emma?”

She nodded “Yeah! I like that one!”

Jensen chuckled “Great! Should we start now?”

Ty nodded “Yeah go ahead, I’ll be giving her her bedtime pills while you do.”

Misha nodded and opened the book to start reading. He and Jensen each took a few characters and then switched back and forth for the narration. 

Ty did as he said he would and gave Emma her pills but once that was done he just sat holding the phone and running his fingers through her still damp hair.

After a bit Emma had finished her bottle and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Misha and Jensen both noticed and mellowed out their voices to help her drift off even more.

Ty took the bottle out of her mouth and replaced it with her pacifier just as she was falling asleep. He smiled and stood up once he was sure she wouldn’t wake up. He put up the rails to the crib, made sure the night light was on, and made sure Emma was all tucked in, before turning off the lights and leaving the room. He smiled at the other alphas “thank you for that guys. I can tell she really liked that.”

Misha waved him off “It's our pleasure Ty, we just hope we will be able to do that in person for her sometime.”

The lone alpha chuckled “I’m sure you will be able to, and I have a feeling it might be pretty soon.”

Jensen grinned “Thanks Ty, we’ll talk to you soon.”

Ty nodded and before they were able to hang up he asked “You guys don’t happen to have tomorrow off do you?”

Misha thought for a moment, “I don’t work tomorrow, I only work weekends if I am meeting with a client. Jen, you just work in the morning tomorrow right?”

The younger alpha nodded “Yeah, I have to be there at football practice but that’s done by ten this time of year.”

The doctor smiled “great, maybe we can all meet up for lunch or something.”

Jensen grinned and nodded “That will be great!”

“Okay, see you both later.”

They all said their goodbyes and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know in the comments what you think and if you have anything you would like to see in this fic! I tried to make up for how short the last one was.
> 
> If you are following any of my other stories (except Bare Silk) don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I am working on them.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs you can send me prompts or just chat there :)


	5. Ty Has an Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up with the clinic that means that Ty can't take care of Emma for the day so Misha steps in to help.

Emma woke up to Ty lifting her out of bed around 7:00am. She whined not wanting to be awake yet. 

 

“I know Em, but something came up with my work.” He rubbed her back as he carried her to the changing table. An omega little who was a resident at the hospital had gotten pneumonia, hadn’t realized or pushed through, passed out, and slipped into little space. Ty’s agency had a partnership with the schools so they are informed about littles so if there is an emergency they at least have a name and emergency contact on file but usually students and some employees, like Emma, sign up for some play time if not for the matching program. This kid all they had was the name and contact. Also very few hospitals have wings for littles so they partner with agencies like Ty’s that have clinics have as well. This means the agency has a small inpatient wing off of the clinic. Having to transfer the kid, contact his emergency contact, and also contact the Presentation Protection Services meant Ty had to go in to handle the case entirely himself rather than just checking the kid over setting up a treatment plan then leaving it to the doctor’s underneath him and the nurses. Ty had to contact PPS for a number of reasons, first from the sound of it the kid is a transfer and started working in his residency the day after move in, which meant he didn’t have the necessary nesting period schools and employers must give to omegas, and second, they waited over six hours after he slipped into his little headspace to call the agency or Ty, which potentially put him in danger and made him vulnerable to abuse. Ty would bring Emma with him but that would potentially violate HIPAA laws so he called Misha and arranged for him/him and Jensen to watch Emma. “I have to go to work today but you are going to spend some time with Misha this morning and he might also take you to watch football practice so you can see Jensen this morning too!” He tried not to let his stress show in his voice

 

Emma perked up when she heard that she would get to see Misha and Jensen. 

 

The doctor quickly changed Emma’s dirty diaper and got her dressed, he didn’t let her choose what she wanted to wear because he was in such a hurry. “Okay, let’s get you your pills.” He carried her down to the kitchen and set her down in her highchair before he went to get a bottle of water and all of her morning pills. “Can you take them all by yourself Em? I need to get all of the stuff together for Misha.”

 

She nodded “Okay.” She yawned before she began taking her pills.

 

Ty quickly put together Emma’s diaper bag, he made sure there were all the pills she would need for the day plus a few extra just in case. He wrote notes trying to think of everything they might need to know, he added a few of her favorite salty snacks and then finally made sure there was everything that was usually in a diaper bag in the bag.

 

After Emma took her pills she leaned on the tray of her highchair and began to doze off again.

 

Ty chuckled and let her sleep.

 

Misha knocked on the front door a few minutes later.

 

The doctor quickly answered the door, “Hi Misha, thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice.”

 

Misha smiled and stepped in “it’s no problem at all, I’m happy to spend more time with Emma.”

 

Ty nodded “The diaper bag is on the counter, that should have everything in it, and it has a notebook in there filled with everything you will need to know. If something isn’t in the notebook that you need text me and I will try to answer you as soon as possible.”

 

“Alright, thank you Ty. And it’s okay if I take her to the football practice so that Jensen can spend some time with her this morning as well?”

 

He nodded “Yeah, that’s fine, just be sure she drinks plenty of water especially if she is in the heat.” Ty began gathering his keys and wallet and anything else he would need for the day as he talked to the other alpha.

 

Misha nodded “okay, we’ll be sure she is well hydrated. I’m sure your notes are very good and we will manage perfectly well, don’t worry about her while you are also worrying about your work emergency.”

 

“Okay, I have to get going, she fell asleep in the kitchen but she hasn’t eaten yet. When you leave go through the garage there is a button near the front so you won’t have to worry about sprinting to get out. If you need to get back in for some reason Emma knows the combination even when she’s little.”

 

“Alright, thank you Ty, let me know if you need anything, like if you would like us to bring some lunch to you or something.

 

Ty nodded “Thanks, see you later.” He waved as he walked out of the house. 

 

Misha waved back then made his way to the kitchen. He smiled softly when he saw Emma asleep, he decided to let her stay asleep for a little while, while he read the notes Ty left for him. Once he finished he put the notebook back in the bag and refilled the little girl’s bottle with water before he went to wake her up. 

 

Emma woke up to her back being rubbed and a soft voice talking to her. She whined a little and looked up. When she saw Misha she grinned and squealed “MISHA!!”

 

The contractor chuckled “hi there little one. We get to spend the day together! Does that sound fun?” He carefully picked her up and laughed at her excited nod “How are you feeling today baby girl?”

 

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck “I’m okay.” She lay her head on his shoulder. 

 

“That’s good, let me know if you are ever not feeling good okay? Ty left me a lot of instructions just in case.” He smiled and patted her back. 

 

“Okay.” She nodded and then blushed when her stomach rumbled. 

 

Misha smiled “How about we go get breakfast from Starbucks?” 

 

Emma nodded again “Yeah!”

 

He nodded and picked up the diaper bag, still holding the little girl “Let’s get you into my car.” he left through the garage like Ty suggested, then got Emma buckled into the back seat. 

 

She whimpered a little, not wanting to be put down. Emma was still a little sleepy and so she was feeling clingy. 

 

“Oh, I know honey, but I’ve got to put you down so we can go get some food. I will be happy to give you lots of cuddles later.” He gently pushed her short hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before closing her door and getting into the driver’s seat. He turned on a Disney playlist before he began driving to the nearest Starbucks.

 

Emma was not happy about being stuck in the back seat by herself, but while she was feeling pretty comfortable with Misha she still felt like if she had a tantrum or anything like that she would ruin everything and they would leave her. So, she whimpered and squirmed a little but she didn’t dare do more.

 

Misha frowned “Just a few minutes honey, I promise.”

 

She pouted but nodded and calmed down. 

 

The contractor quickly got her out and held her as he walked into the coffee shop “Let’s see, do you want some hot chocolate?”

 

Emma nodded as she lay her head on Misha’s shoulder and sucked her pacifier. 

 

“Okay, and we’ll see what they have that you want for breakfast.”

 

Emma smiled a little and nodded again.

 

When they got inside Misha decided it would be best “Do you want a croissant, one of the kinds of bagels, pumpkin bread, or banana bread?” 

 

The little girl sucked her pacifier a few times as she thought, then she took it out for a moment to say, “Croissant and pumpkin bread.”

 

Misha chuckled and nodded “How about we get both and you can eat the croissant now and then you can have the pumpkin bread later?”

 

She pouted a little but nodded “‘K.”

 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. When it was their turn he ordered for them. While he stood waiting for their order to be finished, holding Emma on his hip she patted his chest and frowned. “What is it honey?”

 

She took her pacifier out again “No bottle?”

 

“Oh, I left them in the car, once we get our stuff and we go back to the car I will put the hot chocolate in a bottle for you, okay?” 

 

She smiled and nodded “Then we go see Jensen?”

 

Misha smiled and nodded “That’s right! He will be so happy to see you!”

 

She giggled and put the pacifier back in her mouth. 

 

Misha happily bounced her for a moment until a woman came over.

 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude but is she your little?”

 

Misha glanced at Emma who had hidden her face in his neck before answering “Oh, um, not yet, we’ve only just started the process.”

 

She smiled and nodded “Well, you two have really great chemistry, I hope it all works out for you.”

 

The man nodded and smiled “Thank you. Oh, our order was just called.” He awkwardly stepped toward the counter.

 

She nodded and waved before walking away.

 

Misha got their order and held the bag with their food to Emma “Can you hold this honey? I can’t carry everything.”

 

Emma smiled and took the bag, keeping one arm around Misha still.

 

Misha carried Emma and their drinks out to the car. He made sure Emma was buckled in before he got out a bottle and poured the hot chocolate into it. He handed the little girl her drink and her croissant before he began driving to the university’s athletic facilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to update, I got swamped with stuff for my classes and got really sick so I wasn't able to write much. I hope to be able to update Playing house again soon as well so keep a look out for that.
> 
> As usual let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any ideas for the story!
> 
> Follow me @sherlocksbeehiveblogs on tumblr!


	6. Catching up with Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Emma surprise Jensen at work.

Misha carried Emma to the training room where he knew Jensen would be helping out some athletes.

While she was being carried, Emma lay her head on Misha’s shoulder and finished her hot chocolate. She had finished her croissant in the car and it wasn’t taking long to finish the drink.

Misha smiled “Honey, before we go see Jensen I need to give you a few rules for that room okay?”

She nodded “‘Kay.”

“Okay. So in there are a lot of big alphas and betas in there and they probably won’t be expecting a little omega so they might accidentally run into you or something, also, there is a lot of equipment in there that could hurt you so I need you to stay close to me or Jensen okay?”

Emma nodded and frowned a little, “Okay, I’ll stay close.”

Misha smiled “Good, Ty packed some toys for you that you can play with and some things to color too.”

She smiled and held up her bottle “I’m done!”

He chuckled “Okay, can you hold onto that for just a little bit longer? I will put it away once we are with Jensen.”

She nodded and held the bottle close to her chest.

Soon Misha stepped into the room and looked around for Jensen.

Jensen looked up when he finished helping one of the guys learn a new exercise, when he saw Misha and Emma he grinned and walked over, “Well hi there! This is unexpected.” He tickled Emma under her chin.

Misha kissed his cheek “Hi, babe, a little while ago Ty called me and said he had an emergency at the clinic and asked me to watched her, I decided to surprise you here. You won’t be held up here right?”

The physical therapist nodded “I just have to be here for about twenty more minutes unless someone gets hurt.”

Misha nodded “Emma and I can go find a lounge or something so we aren’t in the way if you want.”

Emma pouted at that, she wanted to be with Misha and Jensen!

Jensen shook his head, “No, you don’t have to do that, there is room in here for you both.”

“Yay!” Emma giggled and waved he empty bottle around.

Jensen chuckled and took the bottle out of her hand so she wouldn't accidentally hit someone with it. “I'm glad you can be here too sweetheart. Now how about we go get you set up somewhere rather than have Misha hold you in the doorway.”

She smiled and nodded “okay.”

Misha nodded “you want us near your station?”

Jensen nodded “yeah, that'd be good. Then we can both be nearby. Also I can put down a mat for her to play on over there.”

Misha nodded and followed his husband over to one corner of the room.

The lighter haired man put the bottle down and got out a small soft mat “okay, Emma, you can play on this. Don't leave it if one of us aren't with you okay? We don't want you to get hurt.”

She nodded seriously “okay.”

Misha smiled and set her down on the mat “let's see what toys ty packed for you.” He pulled out Vieve “he said that you would want this.”

Emma nodded and held her arms out for her beloved octopus and cuddled it when it was in her arms.

Jensen smiled softly “that is too cute.”

Misha smiled and nodded. He pulled out a few other toys including, toy cars, some small stuffed toys, and some crayons and a coloring book. He set them all out for Emma and sat on the mat with her.

Jensen grinned and sat with them. “What do you want to do Emma?”

She pushed the coloring supplies and the stuffed toys out of the way and pointed to the cars “races.”

The contractor nodded “Okay, we can do races with the cars. We don’t have a track though so where do you want to race them?”

She looked around and shrugged slightly.

Jensen bit his lip then grin, “I have an idea!”

The little astronomer looked at him wondering what it was.

He smiled at Misha, “you know where the faculty room is right?”

Misha thought for a moment and nodded “Yes I do, why?” he didn’t think they would have any car tracks in the faculty room in an athletics building at a college so he was a little confused.

“Okay, go get some tape and at least four pieces of paper, although more than that would be ideal.”

Misha nodded and got up, understanding his mate’s plan “can do, I’ll be right back.” he quickly left the room.

Emma looked at Jensen, she still wasn’t understanding what they were going to do. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and moved one of the cars back and forth.

Jensen got the pacifier out of the bag “Here, suck on this instead, your fingers were on the ground so they’re icky now.” he gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth and held out the pacifier.

She whined a little when her thumb was taken from her mouth but quickly took the pacifier into her mouth.

Misha came back soon with the paper and tape.

The physical therapist grinned “great! Let's make a track!”

Soon they had a race track made from paper taped together with some lines connecting to each other, defining the track.

Once it was all laid out and taped together Emma sat in the middle and lined up the cars.

Misha counted down and the race started.

The two alphas had an unspoken agreement that Emma would win, but only by a little bit. They managed to do a few races before Dylan, a alpha Freshman football player, needed Jensen to help him with a cramp.

While Jensen was away from Misha and Emma, Collin, a beta Sophomore came over “Hi Misha.”

Misha looked up and smiled “Hi Collin, you need Jensen?”

“Yeah, mind if I wait with you?”

Misha looked at Emma, “Honey, do you care if Collin plays with us for a little bit until Jensen is ready for him?”

Emma looked at the beta then held out a car to him, not the one Jensen used but still, it was something.

Collin smiled and took the car sitting down “Thank you.” he forced the fact that the little sitting in front of him was his girlfriend’s favorite professor the year before, obviously she wasn’t in any professor capacity right now. “Are we doing races or just driving around?”

She took her pacifier out for a moment to say “Racing.” Then put it right back in and put her car at the starting line.

They got two races in before Jensen came over and gathered Collin.

It wasn’t long before practice was over and the two alpha’s and Emma were picking up.

Jensen smiled “how about we go to our house. We have some more toys there and then when we are ready we can have some lunch.”

Misha nodded “That sounds like a good idea to me. You carpooled today right?”

The other alpha nodded “that’s right, my car’s still home so I can ride with you.”

Emma grinned at the news that she wouldn’t be split up from one of the alphas.

They got to the home soon and Jensen set Emma up in the living room while Misha went to get her a bottle of water.

Jensen cuddled her on the couch, he was going to read her a book but first decided to check on how she was feeling.

She wobbled her head back and forth and whined a little.

“Okay, Misha is getting you some water, so that will probably help.”

As he was saying that Misha came into the room with the bottle filled with water. “Here it is!”

She took her pacifier out and held the bottle, then settled in for the story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for future chapters.  
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	7. Overwhelmed

Emma happily listened to the story Jensen read and then the story that Misha read. 

“Okay, do you want to play something now sweetheart?” Jensen asks. 

She shrugged “I dunno.”

“Hmm, how about we do a puzzle?” Misha suggested. They had a few puzzles that were good for littles the pieces were big enough that they wouldn't choke on them but they were hard enough that it would still be a bit of a challenge for their adult brains.

She nodded “okay.” 

Jensen smiled and got up “let's see which ones we have.” He opened a closet to reveal some toys and games. He pulled out one of the puzzles, “how about this one? It has fish! And look! And Octopus like yours!”

Emma grinned and nodded “yeah!” She climbed off Misha’s lap to get on the floor.

The two men joined her in the floor and Jensen opened the box and poured the pieces out.

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands before beginning to flip all of the upside down pieces over so she could see them.

The two alphas helped and they all happily put the puzzle together.

Once they finished Misha looked at the time, “well, it's lunch time. How about chicken nuggets and French fries?” He smiled at Emma.

Her eyes widened and she nodded happily “yeth pleath.” She said behind her pacifier.

Misha chuckled and kissed her forehead “I'll put extra salt on them for you.” He looked at Jensen “and I'll make some burgers for the two of us.”

Emma smiled and inside her heart was blooming with love, these men actually paid attention to what she needed.

Jensen ran his fingers through her hair and nodded “that sounds good Mish, do you need any help?”

“No thanks, you just play with our little princess.” He smiled at his husband and the omega as he stood up. He went to the kitchen and began preparing the food.

Emma took her pacifier out and looked at Jensen “y-you…”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“You know?”

Jensen smiled softly, “Ty explained a few things and, last night, Misha and I looked up POTS as soon as we got home.”

She began to tear up “r-really?”

Jensen gently brushed away the tears as he explained, “Yes, really, sweetheart, we wanted to make sure we could take care of everything you need.” 

She began to cry in full and hid her face in his chest.

The alpha hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. “It's okay, we’ll take care of you. We already love you.”

The little began sobbing with joy. It was all too much, no one, besides Ty, had put so much effort into taking care of Emma. Most caregivers got scared away just by seeing her take a handful of pills or suddenly sitting down from dizziness. Hearing that Jensen and Misha not only weren’t scared away but actually wanted to put the work in for her was just too overwhelming.

By the times Misha had the food ready Emma had calmed down, her eyes were still puffy and she was sniffling but she was feeling better.

Jensen got her into the highchair while Misha set the food out. 

They all ate happily but near the end the little omega was yawning and it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. 

Misha smiled softly “Looks like we have a sleepy little girl on our hands.”

Emma pouted and shook her head “No.”

Jensen chuckled “How about I clean up in here and you two can watch a movie together on the couch.”

His mate nodded “That sounds like a good plan to me.” He looked at Emma “Does that sound good?”

She paused a moment and nodded, that did sound good, she liked cuddling and movies and they weren’t going to make her take a nap.

Misha nodded and checked the time “But first it’s time for your pills.” He looked at Jensen “Can you get her a bottle while I get the pills?”

Jensen nodded and quickly make her a bottle of water. 

Once Emma took her pills, she and Misha cuddled on the couch to watch Lilo and Stitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up big so they chat and make some plans for dinner.

As Misha planned, Emma fell asleep while they watched the movie. What he didn't plan was for her to wake up big.

The astrophysicist yawned and stretched “oh, hi Misha.” She blushed a little when she saw the man sitting next to her and reading a book.

Misha smiled “Hi sweetheart, have a good nap?”

“Um, yeah. Actually, I think I grew up during it.”

“Oh.” He frowned “okay, but weren't you supposed to be little all weekend.”

Emma nodded “that was the plan but it seems like my body has had it's fill for right now. I mean we could force it but I don't really want to.”

Misha nodded “okay. Well then we can all hang out as adults. I think Ty packed some clothes for you in case this happened.”

She nodded “great! Um, where’s the diaper bag?”

“Oh! It's in the kitchen. Want me to get it?”

“Oh, no I can get it. I'll let Jensen know that I'm big too.” She got up carefully before heading to the kitchen.

Jensen looked up surprised to see her without Misha “What are you up to?”

She shrugged “I woke up big. So I'm grabbing some clothes, and then we can talk about some stuff.” She picked up the diaper bag and pulled her clothes out as well as the fold-able cane. 

Jensen nodded “okay. Do you need anything?”

“Um? Where is the bathroom?”

He showed her where the bathroom was before going to join Misha in the living room.

Emma came out a few minutes later smiling. She sat in one of the chairs “so… “

Misha sat up “so tell us a little about yourself. What kinds of movies do you like?”

She thought for a moment “well Monty Python and stuff like that is always good. I also like sci fi and fantasy.” she smirked “I know, it's so surprising that an astrophysicist likes sci fi.”

Jensen laughed at her sarcasm. “So do you get distracted when they get the science wrong in movies?”

“Sometimes. But if it's written well I won’t notice until the movie is over and I start thinking about it.” she shrugged.

Misha smiled “what about The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?”

She grinned “I’ve loved the books for as long as I can remember, the TV show is good if you can get passed the bad effects, and the movie, well it’s grown on me a little but I always have to remind myself that is a different story, written by Douglas Adams, specifically for a movie. So I can at least enjoy watching it now.”

The carpenter chuckled and nodded “good. You can be trusted.”

She laughed and nodded, “I’m glad I have passed that test.”

They chatted and lost track of time until a timer went off. 

Misha looked at his watch “oh, it’s been that long already. It’s time for your evening pills.”

Emma nodded “are they in the diaper bag?”

“Yeah. And there are glasses in the cupboard next to the refrigerator.”

She went and took her pills and then went back to the living room with the rest of her glass of water.

Jensen smiled “So I was thinking, since you are big now and a big part of our lives is our friends maybe we could order Chinese food and see if Vicki, Danneel, Jared, and maybe Gen if she is with them, want to come over to hang out and maybe have a fire in our backyard.

The professor nodded “that sounds like a lot of fun!”

He nodded and got out his phone “I will let Ty know that you are big and whenever he is done at the clinic he can come over and eat.”

Misha nodded “Sounds good to me, I’ll get the menu so we can all decide what we want.” He went to the kitchen and then returned a minute or so later and handed the menu to Emma “See what looks good to you, we’ll order once we know what everyone wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a filler chapter after making you wait so long. Real life got in the way of writing but I hope to be able to write more now for a while.


	9. Please like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Gen, Vicki, and Danneel come over.

Misha and Jensen had agreed with their friends that they would come over at six thirty. It was now six twenty five and Emma was a little nervous about meeting the alphas’ friends.

Jensen told her that Gen and Jared were on again off again littles but were big right now, so she didn’t have to worry about them accidentally pulling her into little headspace by being around them but she was worried about them liking her. It would be a really big deal if Misha and Jensen’s friends didn’t like her, that could totally change their opinion of her and ruin her chances of them being her alphas.

Misha sat next to her and put an arm around her. “Take a deep breath. It’s just hanging out and eating Chinese food.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. 

“You’ll like them, you might even know a few of them, Jared is an engineering professor and Vicki is a history professor at the college.”

Jared being in the engineering department didn’t really help calm her nerves, not only was there a bit of a rivalry between the physics and engineering department but the engineering department was mostly filled with alpha knot heads that liked to pick on her whenever she had to interact with her.. There was at least one beta in the department whose name was Jared and had stood up for her a few times, so if she was lucky it would be him, but if she wasn’t it was going to be the other Jared, who really enjoyed messing with her omega by playing up his alpha. She really hoped it wasn’t the mean Jared, but then again it would be a small victory to find out that he was a little since if he was he was obviously overcompensating. She leaned on Misha and breathed in his scent to calm herself and clear her mind a little.

A few minutes later the door opened and a woman’s voice called out “Hey! We’re here!”

Jensen came from the kitchen into the entryway, “hi guys! Come on into the living room, that’s where Emma and Misha are.”

Emma sat up quickly and patted her hair down.

First came in two alpha females and a female beta.

The dark haired alpha went over to Misha who stood and they hugged.

Emma could hear Jensen and someone talking in the entryway but she couldn’t figure out if it was the mean or nice Jared.

Misha put a hand on her back “Emma, this is Vicki,” he gestured to the dark hair alpha, “Danneel,” the lighter haired alpha, “and Genevieve,” the beta.

She shook their hands “nice to meet you all.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jared has mentioned you a few times.” said Vicki

Emma smiled a little, hoping it didn’t show her nervousness, “only good things I hope.”

“Oh yes, usually paired with complaining about the alphas in his department.”

Okay, Emma could relax a little, that probably meant it was nice Jared. “Well, that is comforting.”

Danneel smiled and nodded and looked around “Jensen! You hogging Jared again?”

They heard Jensen and Jared laugh and a moment later they came into the living room.

Jensen smiled at his friends “Sorry Danny, we got distracted as usual.”

She smiled “yeah, I know, but if I just let you stand there and talk we would never order food and Gen would get grumpy.”

“Hey! You get grumpy too De.” The small beta replied with good humor.

Danneel smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Gen’s ear. “Yeah, you’re right, but I don’t slip into little space and have a tantrum.”

“Oh come on, that was one time and it was past nine and we hadn’t eaten yet.” she pouted a little but it was obvious she wasn’t really upset.

Jared laughed and wrapped his arms around Vicki, he rested his chin on top of her head. “Well it sounds to me like we should just order food now so we can avoid anyone getting grumpy.”

Vicki kissed the hand that was on her shoulder “good idea, does everyone know what they want?”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Jensen looked at Emma “Do you know what Ty likes?”

“Yeah, Mongolian beef with rice and an eggroll.”

He nodded “alright. I will order.” He got out his phone and grabbed the notepad with the orders before going into the kitchen so he wouldn’t disrupt conversation.

Emma sat back down on the couch “Hi Jared, how has your summer been?”

“Very good, we went to California and did a whole bunch of fun stuff including Disneyland which De and Vicki surprised me and Gen with.”

Emma nodded “That sounds like a lot of fun!”

Jared sat down on the other side of the couch, he knew he was big and looked imposing so he didn’t want to get to close and freak her out or anything but he was excited to talk about it. “Yeah! We also went to San Francisco and I got to see the Golden Gate Bridge which is a really impressive feat of engineering! You have got to see it someday!”

Gen rolled her eyes and sat in between Jared and Emma “Of course you get excited about the bridge, not seeing Tv and movie sets at Warner Brothers.”

Emma laughed “It sounds like you had a really amazing trip, so you when you went to the Warner Brothers’ lot did you see any celebrities?”

They both got excited and nodded.

Jared said “Yeah! We saw Conan O'Brien and Jim Parsons!”

Gen nodded “Jim even came over to say hi and ask if we were all having fun!”

“Yeah, that was really cool, Conan waved to us but I guess he was busy so he couldn’t come over.”

She nodded and listened “That is awesome guys!” as they talked Emma relaxed they were being nice to her and definitely didn’t seem like they were judging her at all, including Danneel and Vicki who were talking to Misha and Jensen but occasionally looked over to check up on their betas.

It wasn’t long until the food came and they all moved to the dining room table to eat.

Emma grinned as she ate and all of the people around her laughed and told stories about each other and teased each other. 

At the end of the meal Misha packed up the leftovers and set aside the food for Ty. “Okay, so we have two choices, either, we go outside and have a fire in the fire pit, or we stay in and play a game.” 

Emma bit her lip, she was a little nervous about wanting the wrong thing.

Jensen smiled “Okay everyone close your eyes, we will have a blind vote so no one can know who voted for what.”

She smiled gratefully at the alpha, it was like he could read her mind.

They closed their eyes and Jensen called out the options and counted what the votes were. “Okay, a fire it is.”

They all smiled and went out to the back yard to have the fire.

Emma was amazed by the sheer size of the yard, and when she looked back at the house she was amazed as well. She hadn’t really realized how big the house was. “Wow, this is fantastic!” she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like playing back here or playing hide and seek in the house and all she could imagine was it being amazing. She sat in one of the lawn chairs and grinned when Jared and Gen sat on either side of her. 

“Parties here are the best, I can’t wait for you to be at one!” Gen said. “And in the summer when they have the pool open it is a lot of fun to just come over and play in the pool.” She pointed over to a fenced in area that Emma hadn’t even seen yet. 

Emma smiled when she realized that the fence would be for her so that she wouldn’t accidentally fall into the pool and before they even met her they had planned so far ahead for a little. This just was more proof that they were going to be good daddies.


	10. Chapter 10 An Exhausted Doctor, Some Exciting News, and Some Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up

They got the fire started and brought some chairs around the fire pit. They talked about upcoming projects or classes that they were all preparing for.

They had been around the fire for about thirty minutes when they heard a car pull in the driveway. Misha got up “That is probably Ty, I will go help him get his food and bring him back here.” He walked around to the front of the house, “Hi, Ty.” he grinned to himself at the rhyme.

He gave a tired smile and a wave “Hi Misha.”

“Emma told us what chinese you usually get and we have some for you inside. We can get that heated up then go outside to join the rest of them out back around the fire.”

“That sounds great, thank you man.” He followed Misha inside.

Misha got the food out and put it on a plate to heat up “now, don’t take this the wrong way but you look like you had a rough day.”

Ty rubbed his face and chuckled slightly “Yeah. It was a bit of a rough day to say the least. I was low on staff today and only had one nurse today, luckily since it would have been my weekend off I didn’t have any appointments that we had to deal with as well. But, I also had to deal with contacting his mom and making sure he didn’t have any other pre-existing conditions, then I needed to report his supervising doctor for not only forcing him to work too soon after moving and not alerting me or the clinic for over six hours after he slipped into little space.”

Misha shook his head “the poor guy, does the hospital even have a nurse trained in working with littles?”

“Yeah, luckily there is a state law that, if they don’t have a little ward, every hospital has to have one person in every department trained in how to deal with littles, but all I know is she was with him when I got there. I don’t know how long she was with him.”

Misha nodded sadly, “Are you on call or do you want a beer?”

“Oh, a beer would be fantastic.”

The contractor handed an open beer bottle over to him. He then grabbed some stuff to make s’mores. “Might as well bring this out now so we don’t have to come back in to get it all.”

Ty chuckled and nodded “Oh, Emma will love having s’mores. She has quite the sweet tooth.”

Misha nodded “I will keep that in mind. Between her and Jensen I might as well just open a candy factory.” He got the food out of the microwave and handed it to Ty. “Shall we head outside to join everyone?”

“Lead the way.”

They went and joined the rest of the group outside.

Emma frowned “You never still look this stressed when you come home from an emergency call, are they really sick or is it something else?”

“What? No. He will be okay. What are you talking about? I always worry about my patients.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Not to the extent that you are now. So spill.”

He was too tired to keep fighting her, and she was right, he was more invested than normal, “I don’t know. I just felt a connection to him as soon as I saw him.” He rubbed his face “God, it’s so unprofessional.”

She shrugged “did you make a move on him or something?”

“No! Of course not, the poor kid is in such a tiny little space and was too out of it to do anything other than just take care of him how he needed.”

The astrophysicist nodded “Good, so don’t beat yourself up about it. You did all the right things. Right now you are just caring about a patient. Worry about the rest once he is fully conscious.”

The doctor nodded “yeah, yeah, you are right.”

She grinned and nodded “of course I am, I am always right. Have you learned nothing the past few years?”

They all laughed and began chatting again.

Emma learned that Danneel had met Genevieve when they were at a fashion and makeup trade show and all of the excitement had accidentally made her slip into her little space.

Jared leaned over to Vicki and whispered “Can we please tell them now? I can’t wait any longer, it feels so weird hiding something from Jen.”

“I will ask the other two, but I think we can.” she quickly asked Danny and Gen and then nodded “go ahead babe.”

He grinned and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Once everyone was looking at him he said “this afternoon we sent in all of the paperwork to make Gen officially part of our pack.”

Jensen patted Jared’s back “Congratulations guys! It’s about time!”

They all gave their congratulations and Misha smiled “I think this calls for s’mores.”

Emma grinned and nodded “Yes please!” she didn’t realize that she was getting little again.

Ty smiled softly “are you going to roast your marshmallow by yourself?”

She nodded and giggled, making her littleness obvious to herself and everyone else with the simple action of an over enthusiastic nod. She blushed and frowned “uh oh.”

Ty smiled softly “How about we go change your clothes since you are little?”

The little astronomer pouted and shook her head.

Jensen chuckled “Come on Sweetheart. Let’s get you changed and into one of my hoodies so you don’t get cold.” He stood and held a hand out to her.

Emma raised her arms up to him.

He smiled and picked her up then looked at the others, “we will be back in a minute. Save some marshmallows for us.” He carried her inside and grabbed the diaper bag from the kitchen.

She blushed when he began undressing her, a little bit of her big side was still hanging around.

The physical therapist smiled “How many s’mores do you think you can eat?”

“Umm.” She looked up in thought and giggled, “I think I can eat a billion.”

“A billion? Wow! I don’t think I could eat that many. Maybe only a million.”

She giggled more and nodded.

“I think if you eat a billion s'mores you would turn into one. Are you going to turn into a s’more?” he tickled her belly as he put a diaper on her.

She squealed and squirmed. “NOOOOO, not going to be a s’more.”

He laughed and finished getting her dressed. “Okay, well if you promise. If you turn into a s’more I would just have to eat you.”

She giggled and clung to him as he carried her outside.

Jensen settled her on his knee when he sat down “Okay. Ready to roast a marshmallow?”

“Yes please!” she happily took the roasting stick that Misha handed to her.

Jared was starting to slip a little as well and was playing with some melted marshmallow that he got on his hands.

Danneel laughed when he got some on his nose and went cross eyed “Hang on big guy. Don’t touch anything else. Let me put your hair in a bun so you don’t get any in your hair.” She quickly found a hair tie and stood behind his chair to pull his hair up and out of the way.

He happily sucked on his sugar covered fingers.

Jensen helped Emma hold her stick just right so it would just get golden all around the outside.

Misha then helped put the s’more together and then gave it to her to eat.

Emma finished quickly and then climbed off of Jensen and went to Jared “Can you play with me?”

Jared and her happily sat down on the ground nearby with their feet touching and a ball rolling back and forth.

She giggled “do you think that Jensen and Misha should be my daddies?”

Jared thought about it and nodded “Yeah. I think they would be good at being your daddies. And- and- and- and if they were your daddies then we could play all the time because we come over all the time. So it would be even more fun!”

Emma considered this for a moment, “yeah, that would be fun. But do you think they would still be good daddies when I’m not feeling as good?”

“Yes! One time I was really sick and both of my mommies had to go to work so Misha was babysitting me and he was really nice and made me soup and made sure I had lots of pillows and blankets and I could watch as many movies as I wanted!”

She nodded definitively, “okay, then I think they should be my daddies.”

They then quickly changed the subject to their favorite candies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for how long it's been since I have updated this fic :)
> 
> Follow me, say hi, or send me a prompt on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs or @castielsdeadlyparasol


	11. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends the night at Jensen and Misha's house.

Jared was getting tired and yawning which was making Emma yawn as well.

 

Danneel smiled “okay, I think we better head home and get the little big guy to bed.” she stood up and helped the other two women get up before picking Jared up. She barely made any noise since her alpha strength made it relatively easy to pick up Jared but he was still over two hundred pounds of solid muscle.

 

Emma climbed onto Jensen’s lap and yawned.

 

He smiled “Thanks for coming guys, this was a lot of fun.”

 

Vicki smiled and nodded “Yeah. Soon, you guys should come over to our house and hang out.”

 

Misha nodded “Okay, just let us know when you want us to come over.” 

 

She nodded again. “Will do. Have a good night boys.”

 

They left and Ty smiled, “Well, Emma and I should probably get going.”

 

Misha frowned “Won’t you be needed tomorrow at the clinic?”

 

“Yeah probably, why?”

 

“Well then you will just need us to watch her again anyway. How about she stays here with us?”

 

Jensen smiled and nodded, “yeah. We survived today, we will be okay.”

 

Ty nodded “I’m okay with it as long as she is.”

 

Emma nodded “Wanna stay.”

 

“Okay, well she should have enough things for tomorrow in the diaper bag. If not she should know where stuff is at my house or you can call or text me so I can tell you where.” He grinned, this was probably his best match yet.

 

Misha smiled and stood up. “Alright, thank you Ty, we will talk to you soon.”

 

He nodded and went to his car.

 

Jensen carried Emma inside. “Okay, let’s get you ready for bed sleepy head.”

 

“Nooooo. Stay up.” She yawned as she was saying this.

 

Jensen chuckled “Well, you don’t have to go to bed right away, there is a lot of things we have to do first.”

 

She nodded and lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs.

 

Misha grabbed the diaper bag and then followed them.

 

Jensen rubbed her back “Do you need a bath sweetheart?” He gave her a quick sniff to check and while she was a little smokey that would mostly go away when they changed her out of her clothes.

 

She shook her head “no bath.”

 

Misha smiled “Okay, let’s just get you changed and then get you a nice bottle and read a story.”

 

She nodded and yawned.

 

Jensen brought her to the nursery.

 

It was pretty basic despite Misha’s job because they wanted to wait until they had a little so Misha and them could design it together and make it absolutely perfect.

 

Misha couldn’t help but grin as they walked into the plain nursery with yellow walls and simple furniture because he felt like they were closer than ever to changing it completely to something amazing.

 

Jensen put Emma on the changing table and quickly undressed her and put her in a diaper then put her in the onesie Misha handed to him.

 

Misha nodded “Okay, you two choose a book while I go get the bottle ready.” he grabbed what he would need and went down to the kitchen to make the bottle.

 

Jensen carried Emma too the bookshelf. “Let’s see we didn’t get to finish the magic tree house book last night. Do you want to continue that.”

 

She thought for a moment and then nodded “Yes please.”

 

“Well, that was easy.” He chuckled and grabbed the book. He put her down in the bed/crib and brought the covers up over her. “Comfy sweetheart?”

 

She giggled and nodded ‘Need Vieve!” 

 

“Oh, is that the octopus?”

 

Emma nodded happily as he got it from the bag and handed it to her.

 

Misha came up with the bottle. “Alright. Are we sticking with magic tree house or something else?”

 

“We are going to pick up where we left off last night.”

 

Misha sat on the bed. “Who do you want to give you the bottle Em?”

 

She shrugged and yawned.

 

Misha looked at Jensen, “Do you want to give her the bottle or do you want to read?”

 

“I’ll read. You can give her the bottle.” He moved to the chair next to the bed so Misha could settle next to her.

 

Misha held Emma close and gave her the bottle while Jensen read from the book.

 

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Misha and Jensen shared sleepy smiled as they woke up and realized that Emma was in the next room over.

 

Misha hummed “should I start some waffles?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll get Emma up and meet you downstairs.”

 

He kissed his husbands nose “Sounds good.” He got up and pulled on some sweatpants and a tshirt over his boxers.

 

Jensen did the same and then went to the nursery.

 

Emma was sitting up and smiling while playing with her stuffed octopus on the bed.

 

“Hey sweetheart.”

 

She looked up and giggled “Hi!”

 

“Let’s get you changed and then go meet Misha down in the kitchen for breakfast.”

 

She lifted her arms up so he would hold her.

 

He chuckled and carried her to the changing table. Then soon he was finished and was carrying her down to the kitchen.

 

Emma squealed a little when she saw they were having waffles.

 

Misha laughed “well, it seems like I made the right choice.”

 

She nodded “Yeah! I love waffles!”

 

Jensen nodded “Okay, well, can you help me set the table while Misha finishes making them so we can eat them sooner?” He gently set her down.

 

She nodded and followed him to the silverware drawer.

 

During breakfast was the first time that day that Misha thought about how good the three of them felt together. The next time, was when they were on the floor building a castle for some plastic dinosaurs, then again at lunch. After lunch he felt a bloom of love when both Jensen and Emma fell asleep on the couch while watching Brave. He knew he was going to do whatever he had to to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this fic/chapter!
> 
> My tumblrs are sherlocksbeehive blogs and castielsdeadlyparasol


	12. A Real Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen take Emma on a date and afterwards they find out how compatible they are in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the sexual part of the relationship between Emma, Jensen, and Misha. Emma is not little at all in this chapter but if you don't like it I have put a line of asterisks where it starts to get sexual so you can stop reading the chapter.

Emma was working in her office when she heard a knock on the door and she answered it.

Jensen was standing on the other side holding a bouquet of daisies and smiling.

Emma grinned “hey, what's brought you to my neck of the woods?”

“Well I saw these flowers and just had to get them for you. Plus they might be a little bit of a bribe to go to dinner with me and Misha tonight.”

“Well first of all they a gorgeous. I love daisies, and second you didn't need to bribe me, I would love to go to dinner with you both tonight.”

He grinned “Great! How about we pick you up at 7?”

“That sounds perfect. Where are we going?”

“We were thinking Jubilee?”

“Oooh yeah! I have really wanted to go there but have never had an excuse to go.”

“I think you will love it.”

She smiled and nodded “I look forward to it.”

He handed her the flowers “Do you have something to put these in until you go home or should I go find something.”

She smelled them happily “I have a carafe that will do for now.” she got it out.

He took it gently “I’ll go fill it up then leave you to work. I have to get back to work myself anyway.”

Emma nodded “thank you Jensen.”

He did just as he said he would and she got back to her work.

Emma left the university at 5 to give her just enough time to get ready. She put her flowers in a real vase then took a quick bath and did a little grooming to make sure she was ready for anything that might happen that night. Then she stood in her bra and underwear and stared at her closet, trying to decide what to wear. It seemed like she had only been standing there a minute or two when she checked the time and it was already 6:45. “Shit!” She grabbed a dress and pulled it on then pulled on her favorite compression stockings. She got her favorite nice shoes on that looked a little like men’s oxfords while at the same time looking feminine. She took her pills and made sure she had extras in her bag. She finished just in time at 6:59, so she sat down to catch her breath a little.

Misha knocked on the door and smiled at Jensen.

Emma answered the door and smiled “Hi guys!”

Misha smiled “Hi, are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my coat and bag real quick.”

They nodded and waited in the doorway of the apartment.

She grabbed her things and smiled “Now I am ready.”

They went to the car and Jense drove them to the restaurant.

Emma grinned “I have always loved Farm to table places, and I have only heard good things about this one.”

Misha nodded “Yeah, we have been here a couple times and it's really good. And generally not outrageously expensive, which is always a perk.”

She laughed and nodded “Yeah, that’s definitely true. How were your days?”

Jensen smiled “Well, the best part of my day was when I asked this girl out to dinner with me and my husband and she said yes.”

Emma blushed and looked at her hands “Hopefully the dinner lives up to what you hope it will be.”

He grinned and winked at her “I’m sure it will.”

“Well other than that how was your day?”

“Pretty good, my class went well and luckily there hasn’t been many injuries lately so I wasn’t very busy in the therapy room either.”

Misha smiled “Well it is good that not many people are getting hurt, did you have any patients?”

“Just a couple who were already hurt that needed to be checked to see how they were progressing. There was one that was ready to learn some new exercises and stretches so I taught them those.”

Misha nodded “good, I’m glad you are helping those people.” he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He blushed a little and smiled “what about your day Mish?”

“It was pretty productive. I was working with a couple who wants to have a fairy tale themed library and we went over some designs and then looked at materials and such.”

“Wow! Anything about it that you are really excited about?” Emma smiled.

Misha grinned “Yeah! I get to make a reading nook that looks like a hollowed out tree stump.”

“I'm sure that will be really cool. Will it be open to the room or will it be a closed off area?”

“It will be a little of both, there will be an opening in the wall, and since it's a stump the wall the is exposed to the room will stop at about 5ft.”

“I hope I will be able to see it! I’m sure it will be really cool!”

Misha smiled “I will be sure to take pictures to show you.”

Jensen pulled into a parking spot “do you have any pictures on your phone of other stuff you have done?” 

Misha nodded “I might, I’ll check when I get inside.”

Emma grinned “I would love to see that!”

They all got out of the car and Emma blushed a little when Misha held the door for her “thank you.”

“My pleasure Sweetheart.”

Jensen went to the host station to tell them that they were there for their reservation.

Misha pulled out his phone to find some pictures to show Emma “lets see. Here's a good one, this guy was a huge Tolkien fan so his wife hired me to make his office look like a hobbit hole for his birthday.”

Emma eagerly looked at the pictures “Wow! That looks like it is straight out of Hobbiton!”

Misha grinned with pride that he impressed the omega “it really was a lot of fun, I got to have a good reason to have my employees all watch the lord of the rings and hobbit films at work. And Charlie then made a video of all of the scenes a hobbit hole was in so we then watched that whenever we needed the reference.”

“Well it definitely paid off!” she grinned.

Misha smiled, “Let's see if I can find some more projects.” he showed her a few more pictures while they waited to be seated.

Soon they were at their table looking at the menu.

“Oh wow,” Emma said,”this all sounds so good.”

Jensen nodded “I think it's probably a little hard to go wrong with anything here.”

Throughout the dinner they talked, and joked, and flirted, and generally just had fun so when the subject of going back to Misha and Jensen's was brought up it didn't make Emma nervous at all.

***************************

Misha smirked “so Emma, how about once we get the check we continue this back and our house?” he gestured to his mate.

She smiled and nodded “yeah, I would really like that.”

Jensen nodded “good. We can talk about limits either in the car or at the house. Whichever you prefer.”

“Tonight we can do it in the car.” they weren't doing a full contract so she didn't feel the need to make herself wait any longer than she had too.

They both nodded and continued eating.

While none of them rushed through the rest of their meal the certainly didn’t take it slowly or dilly dally.

Misha paid for their meals as soon as they were done eating and they headed out to the car.

Emma grinned, “Limits?”

Jensen nodded “Please. Since we have only seen your file once and have only talked about them the once we want you to go over them all again.”

She nodded and told them her hard and soft limits again. 

Misha nodded, “okay, now how about a few rules?”

Emma nodded again from her seat in the back of the car “sure. Go ahead.”

He nodded “First, we are to be called Sir, or Master while we are in a scene. You will not touch yourself unless we tell you too. You will not try to cover yourself up, we want to see and have access to all of you. If you don’t feel well you must tell us so we can decide how to proceed from there. Finally, Jensen and I have discussed this, and, this time, if we both give you different orders you will follow my order, that way you won’t get caught between conflicting orders, if we continue scening together Jensen and I will switch back and forth.”

She nodded and smiled “Good, I can see how that would get frustrating if I didn’t know whose orders I should follow.”

Jensen nodded, “that’s why we came up with that.”

Misha nodded as well “So, would you like to know what we have planned for the scene?”

“Yes, please.”

They told her as they drove back to the alphas’ house.

Jensen pulled into the driveway and Misha turned to look at Emma.

“Are you ready? As soon as we step inside we are your doms and you are our sub.”

“I’m ready sir.” She smirked.

Jensen got out of the car and opened the door for her. They then followed Misha inside.

They lead her upstairs to their room. Misha sat in a chair and Jensen stood beside him.

“Strip nice and slow for us. Give us a show.” Misha said as he turned on some music but kept the volume low.

Emma blushed and started with her shoes, she then slowly pulled her thigh high compression stockings down her legs. She glanced up at the two alphas and tried to avoid feeling smug about the bulges that were growing in their pants. She then moved onto her dress. She unzipped the side and slowly took her dress off. She then quickly realized that taking this kind of dress off was almost impossible to do sexily, but she did her best. Bras and panties were easy, they were inherently sexy so all she had to do was make sure she didn’t trip or dislocate her shoulder getting them off. 

Misha stood up when she was done. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed, facing the headboard.”

“Yes Master.” She rushed to get on the bed.

Jensen ran a hand down her spine. “So beautiful. Are you going to be good for us?” he rested his hand on her back. 

“Yes Sir. I am going to to be so good for you.” She blushed as felt slick drip down onto the bed.

Jensen glanced up at Misha and smirked “Do you think we should put something in that pussy that is just begging to be filled?”

She knew he wasn’t talking to her but she still nodded.

Misha laughed “well, we shouldn’t keep it waiting.” He pushed in a slim vibrator that he had been lubing up and turned it on low. He spanked her ass just hard enough for a noise and to watch it jiggle a little. “Open your mouth.”

Jensen unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to get his shaft and testicles free. “Tap my leg or hit the bed if you need to safe word.”

Emma nodded and opened her mouth. 

He grabbed her hair and put the head inside her mouth for her to lick and suck on.

Misha positioned himself behind her and pushed a gloved and lubed pinky in passed her puckered anus.

She closed her eyes and moaned around Jensen’s cock as she felt the finger enter her.

Jensen’s breath hitched a little because of how sexy she looked. He tugged her hair, “Keep going. Don’t you dare stop.”

She quickly went back to lavishing his got with licks and sucks and began trying to get more into her mouth.

He pushed a little further in and groaned. “You have suck a good mouth.”

Misha smirked and added a second finger. He continued playing with and stretching her asshole for a few minutes then he took his fingers out and took the vibrator out of her vagina. He put a condom on and looked at Jensen for the go ahead.

Jensen nodded and pulled out so she wouldn’t accidentally bite him.

She whined at the loss of it all but it quickly turned into a moan as she felt him push into her.

Jensen pushed back in and he and his mate began fucking her from both ends.

They got up a good rhythm and even though Jensen couldn’t go as deep into her mouth as Misha could into her pussy she made up for it with her tongue.

Soon, Emma came with a scream around Jensen.

Jesen pulled out and stroked himself through his own orgasm. 

Her head sagged down and she felt him come on her back.

Misha groaned as he came inside of her. He pulled out and threw away his condom before collapsing next to her to catch his breath.

She lay on her stomach, totally exhausted, and totally satisfied.

Jensen caught his breath quickly and went to get a washcloth to clean Emma up, but before he left the room he grabbed a few bottles of water and a few chocolate bars from the mini fridge in the room and set them on the bedside table near Misha.

Misha sat up and grabbed a water bottle. He opened it and held it out to Emma “Can you drink a little for me Babe?”

She nodded and sat up so she was still facing the headboard. “Thank you.”

Jensen came back and sat beside her to gently clean off her back. “You were amazing sweetheart.”

She blushed and smiled “thank you.” Suddenly she frowned, “why didn’t you get knots?”

Misha smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, “Since Jensen and I are already mated we have more control over when we knot someone and we both agreed that we don’t want to knot you until we mate you.”

She relaxed again and nodded “Oh, good. When will that be?”

Jensen laughed, “I think that is something we need to talk about when we didn’t only just have sex.”

“Okay.” she yawned.

Misha opened a snickers bar. “Can you eat this for me before you fall asleep?”

She took the candy bar. “I need my night time pills.”

“Are they in your bag?”

“Yeah. There is a little red travel pill box in one of the little interior pockets.” she took a bite of the snickers sleepily.

Misha nodded and got up to get them. “Keep drinking and eating. You too Jay.”

Jensen grabbed his own water and snickers bar. “Here, turn around sweetheart so you can just lay down when you are done.” He helped her turn around and drank some water. “You are such a good omega.” he put an arm around her and kissed her head.

She blushed “You are a good alpha. Both of you are.”

Jensen smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

Misha came back with the little pill box and handed her the night time pills.

She took them and finished her snickers and water. She handed Jensen her trash and lay down under the covers.

Misha played with her hair. “Go to sleep Babe, you need the rest.”

She nodded and fell asleep very quickly.

Jensen watched her sleep as he finished his water, “She really is perfect for us.” He whispered to his mate.

“I just hope she agrees when her mind is clearer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took so long to post! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it a little bit! As I said on tumblr, I have been doing a lot of writing but none of it in the same place, so nothing gets done. 
> 
> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued   
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! I live off of them!


End file.
